Charms of the night
by SessysloverSoya
Summary: Two strange people shows up on Xander's door step and asks for Spike. Who are these people and why do they need Spike's help?


_Howling was heard in the distance. The girl looked over her shoulder to see if she was still being chased. She was. Frightened for her life, the girl ran harder to escape the pack of wolves. Pushing herself to find a town of any kind in the dark, she ran as fast as she could. Bright lights were seen at the end of the trees. "Help! Please help me!" The girl screamed in hope that some one would hear her. She saw doors open and towns people come out into the street. When the men saw what the girl was running from, they bolted into their houses and grabbed their guns.  
_

"Is this all you have after three hours of sitting in your office? Oh my god Annie, do you have writers block or something?" Irene Lewis said to her best friend, Annabel Murray. Annabel sighed at her bleached blond friend and walked into the kitchen. Irene stood 5'9. Her bleached blond hair rested lightly on her shoulders, and her eyes were such a light blue that they looked gray. Annabel stood 5'6. Her rose red hair reached her mid back, and her eyes were electric blue. Both girls were 17 years old. Annabel emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later holding a clear cup with milk in it and a peanut butter sandwich. "Writers block, writers blank. I have something and I can't write any more than what you have in front of you. What am I going to do?" Irene looked at Annabel. "When is the paper due?" "Friday. That gives me tree days to finish it. High school sucks. Thank god this is my last year." Irene laughed at her. "I agree with you there. Hey lets go to the fair." Annabel's mood seemed to lighten at the mention of doing something other than writing.

Upon arriving at the fair grounds, Annabel noticed a boy who looked about 19 years old. He stood out from everyone else, not only his looks but the way he was looking at the crowd. His gaze over the crowd made him look like a predator stalking its prey. "Annie?" Irene looked over at her friend who had not taken her eyes off the boy with amber hair. Irene could see why Annabel couldn't take her eyes away from this strange boy. His amber hair stopped right above his shoulder. He stood about 6'0 and Irene, even from a distance, could tell that his eyes were golden yellow. The girls did not know how long they had been staring at the boy, but when he turned his head and looked at both of them. They knew it was a bit to long. "Come on, Annie; let's go get some sugar in us." Irene pulled her friend towards a candy booth near by. When both girls had all the sugar filled food they wanted, they walked around the fair grounds. After two hours of riding rides, eating candy, and Irene flirting with every other hot guy she saw; the girls were ready to head back to their apartment.

While walking back to their apartment, Annabel felt as though she was being watched. When they reached their building, Irene went upstairs and Annabel checked their mail. Annabel looked through the mail while she waited on the elevator to come. She had received a letter from her cousin in Japan, a late birthday card from her father who is in jail, and a small package from someone named Bianca Goldman. The elevator dinged to let Annabel know it was there. Stepping in Annabel pushed the button for the fourth floor. Before she got to her floor, the elevator stopped at the third floor to let on Mrs. Cater. Mrs. Carter was 63 years old and every Wednesday at 9:00pm she would go up to the sixth floor to get her snow white hair fixed. Finally getting into her apartment, after five minutes of trying to find her keys, Annabel went into the kitchen and got a knife to open the package. Inside the small box there was a folded piece of paper and a silver charm bracelet. Annabel picked up the bracelet and took a look at it. There were six silver charms on it; a bat, a closed coffin, a crescent moon, a rose, a heart with a crack down the middle, and what looked like a wine cup. "It's beautiful." Annabel whispered. She set the bracelet down and picked up the piece of paper. Annabel was confused while she read the note. She re-read the message out loud to herself. _"In the night is where you will find him. Hiding from the sun so he can live. In a coffin he does sleep. Save him from the one who wishes him dead and set him free. Put the bracelet on and never take it off."_

She put the note down and picked up the bracelet. "What harm would it do? It's just a bracelet." Sliding the bracelet on her left wrist, but as she did her wrist started to burn. Annabel hissed in pain and held her wrist. Doing so only made her wrist hurt more, so she ran over to the sink and turned on the cold water. Letting the cold water wash over the burning area, she heard someone knock on her door. Cutting off the water and grabbing a hand towel from beside the sink, Annabel walked to the door while gently drying off her wrist. When she opened the door she gasped. "You! I saw you at the fair. What do you want? Who are you?" The amber haired boy answered in a kind yet husky voice. "My name is Aidan and I am here because I was called here." Annabel stuck her head out into the hallway and looked up and down to make sure no one was there. Glad no one was in the hall she grabbed the front of his dark blue long sleeved shirt and pulled him into the room. Quickly closing the door behind them Annabel asked as she let go of Aidan's shirt. "What called you?" Aidan gently grabbed her wrist and brought it up for her to see. Annabel gave him a confused look. "Wait a minute. You mean this bracelet called you to me?" Aidan simply nodded at her. "Let me guess. You're going to tell me that you are a vampire or something and that you need my help to save you from some whack hunter who wants to kill you. Right?" Aidan simply smiled at her. She let out a sigh and looked at Aidan with a smile. "Well this is going to be some adventure."


End file.
